1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are used in lighting equipment nowadays. However, lots of lighting equipment has fixed brightness. Users cannot adjust the brightness of the lighting equipment as required.